Esperanto
by Y2uki
Summary: (Lemon) Este lo hice para mi amiga Megumi. Es realmente una reflexión hacerca de que es el amor, y trata el momento en que Lina y Gourry consuman el suyo.(puede ser desde un punto de vista un tanto infantil, pero lo escriví hace arto)


"ESPERANTO"  
  
  
  
  
  
Este fic lo escribí hace artoooo tiempo, así que quizás las redacciones sean terribles. Lo escribí de regalo a una amiga, Megumi Suzuki(ella sique escribe buenos fics ^^U si quieren búsquenla por su nick)  
  
Ya, porfavor denme sus comentarios si lo leen, ya?  
  
Y no olviden echarle un vistazo a mi fic de sakura, eh?? ^^U  
  
Pre data: lo que se escribe entre puntos suspensivos y separado de otros párrafos son pensamientos de gaurry  
  
  
  
El viento soplaba cortante y helado, la luna estaba mas llena que nunca, y los demacrados árboles que bordaban un tétrico sendero de tierra muerta crujían y gritaba al tiempo que miles de grandes gotas los azotaban con desprecio. Gaurry caminaba con paso seguro empapado por la furiosa tormenta que se desencadenaba ante el, muy cansado, el viento casi no le dejaba avanzar, pero este no cedería, era algo mas grande lo que lo guiaba por aquel camino. Gaurry hacia tres meses que había partido de viaje, solo, quería meditar acerca de su vida, y aconsejarse de su quería amiga Áyale, quien fue la única que en su niñez le había ayudado al estar él solo. Pero después de un largo tiempo regresaba a Zephilia, donde lo esperaba Lina, en su casa, junto a su familia. Siguió caminando y caminando bajo esa gran tormenta, había caminado tres días seguidos, y aún no llegaba, no tenia comida, se le había acabado ya hace un día y la fatiga ya lo estaba derivando,  
  
....Por ella .....  
  
sintió sus pies cada vez hacerse mas pesados, y ya casi no podía con su armadura. Su trote lentamente fue haciéndose caminata, y su caminata cada vez mas lenta, hasta que al fin la vista comenzó a nublársele..,  
  
.... ...tengo que seguir... debo seguir....  
  
no era neblina lo que lo segaba, sino su extremo cansancio... Calló rendido en medio del pequeño sendero que guiaba su paso....  
  
Al despertar se encontró en los hombros de una hechicera, se le hacia muy conocida, pero no lograba recordarla debido a que aún estaba medio aturdido - veo que ya despertaste Gaurry - le dijo la hechicera al tiempo que lo bajaba de sus hombros permitiéndole verle la cara, era Luna - ten, come esto Gaurry no profirió palabra alguna y comió muy hambrientamente, hasta que al fin sació su hambre - gracias..., emm, donde estamos? muy cerca de Zephilia, como a media hora de caminata. Y.. porque te decidiste en volver? - no me decidí, siempre lo supe, solo me fui por un tiempo para meditar, necesitaba saber... esto... que no me dejaba tranquilo. - y porque volviste tan pronto?  
  
...Porque..., ...ya se hizo parte de mi....  
  
- es que me dolía..., no pude aguantar mas tiempo, ya comenzaba a desesperarme - por qué? Que te tenia intranquilo? - vamos... ya lo sabes, parece que me acostumbré a tu pequeña hermana.- le dijo con una cálida sonrisa que logro incluso enrojecerla a ella. - y que haces tu por estos lados, Luna? - Nada, solo vengo llegando de uno de mis viajes... y como está ella? Finge estar bien..., esta destrozada por dentro...  
  
....y, sí; yo lloro por ella...  
  
pero anda media melancólica todo el tiempo, se le nota tu falta y que dijo cuando leyó la carta que le deje antes de irme no nos la mostró hasta una semana después, creo que esperaba que volvieses y que dice ahora?  
  
...pero... ...¿llorará ella... ...por mi?.....  
  
nada..., pero la a leído muchas veces, y marcó todas las faltas ortográficas y mi ropa? La que deje? La conserva?  
  
...le hará falta... como a mí,.... ese aroma.... del ser amado?................  
  
a veces tus ropas amanecen bajo su almohada; y tu carta aun la guarda en su sobre, el que firmaste con lápiz amarillo, ese que casi no se ve... y ha vuelto a salir en alguna pequeña aventura?  
  
....le saltará el corazón... al escuchar .. la puerta abrirse...  
  
1. no, ahora casi no sale de casa, incluso a tratado de cocinar..., algo que no me tiene muy a gusto.........  
  
...esperándome,... únicamente.... a.... mí. . ?  
  
Una agradable brisa le acaricio la cara a Gaurry, ambos continuaron su camino hasta Zephilia sin mayores complicaciones.  
  
Por fin se lograba ver Zephilia, ya estaban muy cerca, y el sol brillaba triunfante sobre las cabezas de la gente. 1. ya, hasta aquí te acompaño, ahora me voy al centro, tu ve y encuéntrate con Lina, no querrás que este presente durante su reencuentro no? Gaurry simplemente asintió con una sonrisa que no escondía su suma felicidad. Luna partió y se alejó de Gaurry. Gaurry se mantuvo un rato sentado ahí mismo..  
  
...este poco tiempo... .. . ..... ....se me hizo años si su presencia..,  
  
Gaurry ya había llegado a casa de Lina y tocó la puerta, la casa estaba muy arreglada, habían sembrado girasoles en la entrada, y pasto alrededor de su sendero, el sol se había hecho mas leve, no quemaba pero hacia que el ambiente se volviera muy cálido, una suave brisa lo acompañaba, no podía ser mas perfecto todo. Era extraño nadie habría la puerta, Gaurry no sabia que hacer, se quedó ahí unos 40 minutos esperando a que ella apareciera por fin..  
  
....mi corazón no logra latir en su ausencia.... ...porque está unido al de ella... ... ...es solo uno, con un solo latir........ ........... ...  
  
el sol ya empezaba a ponerse, la gente poco a poco regresaba a sus casas con la comida de la noche para preparar, sus hijos los esperan ansiosos de verles por fin las caras y poder decirles buenas noches. Pero Lina aún no se aparece....  
  
....será que ella siente lo mismo..... o será simplemente demasiado amor para ella.....................  
  
Al fin se decide Gaurry de ir en su búsqueda, a su paso la gente riega el césped, un agradable aroma se desprende de él. Una gran duda le atormentaba ahora...  
  
Será que se cansó.... de esperar... me..? ..  
  
pero donde puede estar?, de pronto su torpe cabeza se acordó del lugar donde seguramente estaría, el ultimo lugar en que estuvieron juntos, un claro en el bosque, donde Gaurry casi se declara...  
  
....yo jamás me cansaría de esperarla... a ella.........  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
El ambiente era casi el mismo, una leve brisa acariciaba a ambos, mientras un hermoso sol de atardecer los cubría con su cálido manto. y Gaurry? Que dices?- preguntó Lina muy alegre - porque no nos vamos en un viaje denuevo? Emm... no se Lina- se sonrojó, sabia que no podía ser cobarde...- yo pensaba que mejor nos quedábamos aquí Pero que podemos hacer en este pueblo de interesante gaurry? Esque tengo que decirte algo Lina - sus ojos se agrandaron, y se volvieron muy brillantes Si gaurry?- pregunto esta inocentemente sin darse cuenta de que se trataba todo, pero tan solo al ver los ojos de su compañero se sonrojó, sin saber por que... Esque .... esque.... esto....-las palabras no brotaban como esperaba, esto era mucho mas difícil de lo que imaginaba. Se quedaron callados por un largo rato, mirándose, la brisa que ahí había les acariciaba los mentones, y unía sus aromas en uno solo. Si? Esque esque....- su corazón latió mas fuerte que nunca, sabia que no debía decir una bobada, pero no estaba en si - esque hay un problema Lina!! Cual??!, que pasa??! No sabia que hacia, no podía contenerse, y lo iba a arruinar todo. esque pareces una tabla Lina!! El viento silbó lo mas fuerte que pudo, los latidos del corazón de gaurry lo ensordecieron por completo, no sabía que hacer, una tímida lagrima rodó por su mejilla, el viento la hizo desaparece rápidamente, y solo de su desesperación quedaron indicios en sus ojos rojos de furia contra si mismo. Lina estaba roja de ira, pero cuando estaba a punto de desatarla, notó una segunda lagrima desvanecerse en el rostro de su enamorado amigo. No alcanzo a hacer mas, Gaurry se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a soltar miles de lagrimas al tiempo que corría lo mas rápido que podía alejándose de Lina...  
  
* End Flash Back*  
  
Por fin llegó, se fue acercando lentamente sin emitir ruido alguno, y ahí estaba, Lina, con su cara de inocente, sentada en el césped, leyendo la carta de despedida que le dejo el que ella esperaba ...  
  
  
  
Se aproximo lentamente, y en un sutil susurro le dijo al oído 1. Lina... Sus ojos se agrandaron al instante, se dio media vuelta, ahí estaba, Gaurry, con esa sonrisa que por poco se torna en llanto de emoción. Un fuerte soplido de viento dejó caer miles de pequeñas hojas amarillas en su entorno, el sol anaranjado del atardecer se reflejaba en sus cálidos ojos, sus miradas no se separaron un instante... 1. Gaurry! Porque te fuiste sin decir nada!!??, porque dejaste todo desordenado!!??, por que ...- no alcanzó a reprocharle mas, Gaurry no había podido estar tranquilo sin ella, se le lanzó encima y la abraso con todas sus fuerzas...  
  
...porque la amo....,  
  
Lina se sonrojó de inmediato, pero lo abrazo ella también con todas sus fuerzas, lagrimas brotaron de ambos, no sabían que decirse, solo dejaban que sus corazones los guiaran por donde quisiesen.  
  
...su genio...  
  
después de su prolongado abrazo, ambos se miraron, se inspeccionaron con los ojos el uno a otro, se desnudaron con la mirada, Gaurry le acaricio la mejilla con una mano tímida, ella le abrazo la cabeza....  
  
..... . .su sonrisa..., ..su todo......... ..  
  
sus labios hicieron contacto, todo se tornó de fantasía, todo era hermoso. Se tendieron en el césped, acariciándose mutuamente  
  
..la necesito... la deseo... ...  
  
y charlaron, toda la noche, felices, amándose, hasta que se durmieron juntos, abrasados en el bosque...  
  
-Ahhhhh.........!!!((bostezo), que flojera... -Gaurry estaba cubierto de hojas amarillas- Lina?! Donde estas? Lina se había levantado mas temprano y se había ido, así que gaurry se limpió la hojas y emprendió camino a casa de Lina. La gente iba rumbo al trabajo, y los niños jugaban alegremente en las calles.  
  
.....me deseará ella como yo?....  
  
1. Que bonito fue anoche- se dijo a si mismo -que romántico fue dormir juntos, y simplemente hablar de la vida y de nosotros abrasados en medio del bosque. Pero uno nunca sabe que piensa Lina, tan temperamental que es... uff...  
  
Tock-Tock!!((puerta)  
  
1. Ya voy!!!! - grito Lina desde adentro 2. Soy yo! 3. Gaurry!!- abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar 4. Oye!! Porque te fuiste sin despertarme?? 5. SHHHH!!! No digas mas! No quiero que Luna se entere... 6. Que no me entere de que!?? 7. De nada, solo es que con Lina dormimos juntos en el bosque 8. QUEEE!!!!!!, JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO(( risa de Luna), veo que anoche te hiciste mujer Lina ¬¬ ehh?? JOJOJOJO!!! -^o^- 9. NO!!, solo dormimos juntos, nada mas!!!!! 10. JOJOJOJJOJOJOJO!!!! JOJOJOJOJO!!! JOJOJOJO!!! =^o^= 11. CALLATE LUNA!!!!! Y TU GAURRY, QUE TE DIJE!!!!!???? BOLA DE FUEGO!!!! ¡¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! 1. solamente dormimos juntos... y punto! _ 2. Si... fue muy bonito ^^ 3. Bueno, yo tengo que irme, voy a ir en un viaje a Cornelia 4. Pero si acabas de llegar Luna. 5. Tu cállate Gaurry, que te vaya bien, chao : P 6. Hmm! Chao...- diciendo esto salió de la casa - JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!!!! Mi pequeña hermanita ya es toda una mujer, JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!!! 7. UUUUUHHHHHH!!!!!! GOURRY; PORQUE ERES TAN DESPISTADO!!!????  
  
Se prepararon el desayuno, si es que se le puede llamar desayuno a lo que comieron... 1. ya, yo me voy a dar una ducha, y luego voy a dormir, estoy cansadísima 2. yo haré lo mismo Lina se duchó y luego se acostó a dormir en su pieza, Gaurry hizo lo mismo solo que en el suelo, el aire estaba caliente, y no le molestaba dormir ahí, además que no había otra cama, bueno, la de Luna estaba pero no se la usaría... Lina se veía tan tierna así, dormida, que no se pudo contener, le acaricio la cabeza suavemente, su cabello estaba sedoso, y siguió acariciándolo. Lina de pronto pestañó, y se sonrojó al instante en que lo vio acariciándola, pero no dijo nada, era muy agradable esa sensación...  
  
...déjame tocarte....  
  
1. perdón... no fue mi intención despertarte..- la dejó de acariciar 2. no te preocupes, no estaba durmiendo, fingía, y por favor... 3. si? 4. No te detengas, se siente bien- lo miró tan puramente, de esa manera que no esconde nada, de esa forma que deja a uno poder leerle todos los sentimientos. Un pequeño rayo de sol entraba por la ventana entreabierta, y daba a parar justo en la sonrisa de Lina...  
  
....déjame sentirte... .... ..déjame por favor....... . . ....entrar en ti....  
  
de pronto se percató de un suave aroma a fresas que emanaba de su cabello, no aguantó acercarse acostarse junto a ella y olerlo mas de cerca, posó su mejilla en sus rizos y con suaves caricias los frotó cariñosamente. Su amiga no dijo palabra alguna, solo lo miró de esa forma segura, y muy tierna a la vez, esa mirada que le daba al galán permiso de ir mas aya de simples caricias, que le permitía acercarse aún mas, y tocarla, besarla..., sentirla... Fue como si a ambos los hubiesen vaciado y llenado nuevamente por dentro, un sentimiento extraño, algo que iba mas allá de un amor de verano, algo mas puro, algo verdadero... Se dieron en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro, sin pensarlo dos veces, sus corazones se fusionaron para emitir tan solo un latir que se adaptaba al ritmo de sus emociones, Gaurry la fue desarropando poco a poco, mientras ella hacia lo mismo con él, y de pronto ya estaban juntos, abrasados, besándose alocadamente, el calor que habían gestado jamás podría ser extinto, el ritmo de ambos cada vez fue haciéndose mas tranquilo, él la llenaba poco a poco con pequeñas chispas irreflexivas que sin pensarlo se unían para explotar dentro de ella, nunca nada habían sentido mejor, se miraban sin saber que decir, sin saber como mirarse, sin saber si era correcto lo que hacían, solo sabían que únicamente juntos podrían ser felices, de una felicidad extrema; todo duró hermoso, hasta que finalmente una nueva explosión mas placentera aún, acabó con todo, una gran explosión de blanco esplendor termino con su hermosa escena.... ambos no se movieron, quedaron abrasados, sin soltarse, como esperando que de esta manera todo aquello tan bello que sentían durara para siempre; durmieron hasta la mañana siguiente, estaban mas felices que nunca.....  
  
............................ Ahora se... .... ...que me ama tanto... .... .....como yo.. a ella.... ......  
  
...Porque... .... ahora... somos una persona...  
  
....ahora.. .......dependemos completamente.......... ......el uno del otro........ .....  
  
  
  
y de eso se trata el amor, no?  
  
  
  
F I N 


End file.
